The Trial
by kobebeef
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to David and Delilah?  Wait no further, as you are about to find out.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: **__Finally, here it is. The "mini sequel" to 'Secrets and Heroes'. This story was supposed to be in it, as it was during that timeline. But the original story just took root, and didn't make much sense to add it in. So, here is a deeper look at that time of trials and tribulations. Let the head games begin! _

**_Disclaimer: _**_Great, now Ralph Jr. has forced me to start posting this! (hehe) I don't own the Raccoons and the original series characters. The characters created are the property of their owners or me. _

**THE TRIAL**

**Chapter 1**

Today has been a long and sad day in the Evergreen Forest. Maybe about a month ago for the raccoon gang, this would have been a day to celebrate. With a group of about twenty people surrounding the casket, Cedric Sneer draws up enough courage to come to the head of it to say good-bye to his protective father. With Sophia giving him a warming smile, Cedric clears his throat and starts to speak…

"I love you, Pop. You have always been there for me. Starting my first bank account. Teaching me how to throw a football. Showing me how to be a shrewder businessman. With you always putting up a concrete barrier to the outside world, I was the only being in this world that really saw the softer side of you. The loving, kinder, gentler side. But in the end, that came shining through, and I think it is pretty safe to say for all of us here is that you are a caring and passionate man who has drawn us closer together." Then Cedric's voice started to crack and his eyes became wet and heavy. Everyone in his presence was starting to feel his pain and suffering at that moment. The somber faces in the crowd like the pigs, Lisa, and Bert said it all. Sophia came to Cedric's side for the last few words, and held his hand. It warmed him and gave him enough power to continue. "You don't have to put up that tough exterior anymore, Pop. I love you. I'm really going to miss you!" The last part was more dramatic than shouted. As Cedric started to shed a tear, he held on to Sophia tightly as they lowered Cyril Sneer into the ground.

The reception is being held at Lady Baden Baden and Mr. Knox's estate. About half of the crowd only stayed for a short while because they were mostly business people that Cyril knew over the years. Being the graceful hostess, Lady Baden Baden said a few words before the start of the reception.

"Excuse me, everyone. I would like to take this opportunity to thank everyone for coming this afternoon. This shindig for Mr. Sneer is for us to reminisce about our stories through our lives with him. Please, everyone enjoy the lunch provided and feel free to stay as long as you like."

After the applause, the gang was milling about telling stories of Cyril through the years.

"Wow, I can't believe he was the same guy who tried to cut down all of the trees in the Forest," said George. "He must have really mellowed out over the years."

"He really did, George," said Ralph, nodding his head. "Cyril still had an edge, but he became a little more understandable with each passing year."

"Like when he and Mr. Knox busted Milton Midas for polluting the lake," said Melissa.

"But really, stopping my evil uncle tops the list," chimed in Bert. "It just felt so weird; being at odds with him all these years, and then being on the same team. It's kinda like when a player you hate from the rival team gets traded to your team; you really grow to appreciate him when he's on your side."

"Here, here, to Mr. Sneer," said Lisa, raising her glass in toast. Everyone respectfully obliged.

After a few minutes, Zoey came by, along with Schaeffer. "Hi everyone. I know this may not be the best time or place, but I have some new news on an old case that I thought you all should know."

"Know what?" asked Bert, somewhat taken aback.

"As you know, the trial for Lisa's kidnapping is going to be starting next week," said Zoey. "I am just giving everyone the heads up that they may get asked to testify. The trial will be in Edmonton, as there might be a conflict of interest if it was held in this town."

"Both of those scum bags can go to hell in my opinion," said George, speaking of both Delilah and David. The group thought the timing wasn't very appropriate for that comment, but it spoke what was on everyone's mind.

"I know this isn't the best place to discuss this, so I'll check in with each of you at the beginning of next week," said Zoey. "The trial starts on Thursday with the opening statements, so if anyone has any questions, we can get things cleared up before then."

"Thanks Zoey for the info," said Lisa. "But this is a day to celebrate the life of Mr. Sneer."

"Thank you Lisa," replied Cedric. "My father really respected you; especially after you decided to give up smoking."

"To Cyril Sneer," said Zoey in another toast.

* * *

><p>On the following Monday morning, Zoey came over to Bert and Lisa's to go over the outline of the upcoming trial. Zoey was caught a little off guard when Cynthia answered the door.<p>

"Hello Miss Bella," said Cynthia smiling up at the constable. "Are you here to see my parents?"

"Yes I am," said Zoey. "Is it alright if I come in?"

"Mom, Dad, Miss Bella the police officer is here," yelled Cynthia to the kitchen.

"Come on in," said Bert, coming from the living room. "We have been expecting you."

"Thanks Bert." The three of them sat down at the kitchen table with a pot of tea. Zoey waited until little Cynthia was out of earshot in her bedroom. "I think it's best if Cynthia isn't here when we talk about this."

"I agree," replied Lisa. "I'll just drop her off at my parent's place for an hour or two so we can talk."

"I would really appreciate it," said Zoey. "No child should have to hear about their mother possibly going to prison."

Lisa went into the bedroom to grab her purse and left with Cynthia after a few minutes. This gave Bert and Zoey some time to chat about some things that might upset Lisa.

"You probably don't need to hear this," started Zoey, "but now is the time to stand by Lisa more than ever. I know she is a strong young woman, but bringing up horrible events of the past can get to people. In my experiences, you could possibly encounter depression or other behaviours that aren't normally like Lisa at all."

Bert could not agree more. "After the happenings of my past came to the forefront, I needed Lisa more than ever. I would never leave my sunshine's side for anything."

"Even if that meant severing ties with Cynthia's biological mother?" asked Zoey.

"Don't get me wrong, I used to have very fond feelings for Delilah," said Bert. "But after seeing who she has now become, I would never go back to her. She is totally different from the Delilah I used to know."

"For now, you have custody of your daughter," continued Zoey. "But her future really depends on how this trial goes down. If Delilah is found guilty, it's pretty much a slam dunk that you will get full custody of Cynthia until she's eighteen. If she's found not guilty, you could have a pretty big custody battle on your hands, with little Cynthia caught in the crossfire. The important thing here is that in this upcoming case, you need to be as honest as possible. If you make personal bias attacks towards Delilah, it will really complicate matters for yourself and Cynthia's well being."

"I always tell the truth," said Bert proudly. "But it's hard to speak the truth when you can't remember certain parts of it."

"What do you mean?" asked Zoey.

"I remember most of it, except for the night that Delilah drugged me," said Bert with a hint of guilt. "I can only recall getting to bed after singing Cynthia a lullaby, but I can't really remember what happened after. I know Delilah came into the bedroom, but she could twist the story to make me look like the bad guy. To top it off, there is no evidence of that night."

"Unfortunately, that's true," replied Zoey. "I can recall talking to you after Lisa went to the hospital; you said you went back home and the drinking glasses from the night before were gone. In this situation, you just hope that your word carries more weight than Delilah's."

As Zoey finished, Lisa walked in. Her parent's place was only a short walk away from Bert and Lisa's. "Are we ready to get started?" asked Lisa, coming to the table.

"We already have, darling," said Bert, placing a hand on Lisa's thigh as she sat down beside him at the table.

"Now Lisa," started Zoey, "will you be okay to testify as a witness? More importantly, you will be cross-examined. Do you think you're ready for that?"

"It's never going to be a good time to talk about it," said Lisa, as she became increasingly distraught. "But the truth needs to be said. Those two have to pay for what they've done."

"Like I was telling Bert earlier, you have to be as truthful with the facts as possible," said Zoey. "Not only for your sake, but for Cynthia as well. If Delilah is proven not guilty..."

"She won't!" said Lisa, angrily slamming her fist on the table. Bert surprisingly looked towards Zoey, but Lisa's outburst didn't seem to faze her much.

"I'm playing devil's advocate here Lisa," said Zoey. "I'm just giving you the options of what could happen. As David did most of the dirty work, along with Bert having no physical evidence of being drugged, there could be a possibility that Delilah could get off scot-free. The charges against her aren't as serious as David's. All I'm saying is that if Delilah gets off, you and Bert could be in for a huge custody battle over Cynthia. So in this case, just keep the mudslinging to a minimum."

Bert grabbed Lisa's hands and looked into her eyes. "I know what those two did is too horrible to even imagine, but Zoey is right. If we crack, it just gives them more ammo."

Lisa looked down, took a deep breath, and sighed. Then she locked eyes again with Bert. "You're right, Bert. It's just that I have to re-live those events every day now for the rest of my life. Just the thought of one of them getting off..."

"With the evidence against them, they shouldn't," said Zoey. "I'll see myself out. If you two have any more questions, you know where to find me."

"Thanks a lot, Zoey," said Bert. "For preparing us for whatever happens."

"I'm just doing my job," said Zoey with a smile. "I care for my friends in this community."

After Zoey left, Bert noticed that Lisa was a little shaken. "Are you okay?"

"I think I just need a little time to collect my thoughts," said Lisa. "I'll be in the bedroom if that's alright."

"Take all the time you need my dear," said Bert. "I'm supposed to see Cedric this afternoon anyways. He wanted to talk to me about something. I'll be back in a few hours with Cynthia, okay?"

"Sounds good honey." Lisa and Bert exchanged a kiss before Bert headed out the door.

After a few minutes, Lisa walked into the bedroom and lied on the queen-sized bed. As she was staring at the ceiling watching the fan go round and round, she noticed that the closet was open. On the top shelf, there was a jewellery box with a lock that Bert couldn't get into. With her curiosity getting the best of her, she lifted herself up off the bed and grabbed that box. She opened it, sending her back to the times before she came to the Forest. There were a few necklaces and bracelets, and a couple of pictures from high school. One was of her close friends from school. Another was a picture of Bert, from about six years ago. But as she scrolled through them, one picture made her stop in her tracks. It was the picture of her and David dancing at the prom. The more she looked at the picture, the more thoughts of a care-free time flooded her mind. Her face began to feel warm and numb, with tears starting to well up in her eyes. "Whatever happened to you?" asked Lisa to the picture. "You were so sweet, so caring. How could you have changed so much?" Instead of ripping up the picture, she put it back in the box and placed it back on the shelf. A feeling came over her that even Bert couldn't help her with. All she could do was cry into her pillow, hoping that the pain would go away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The trial began on Thursday at the Edmonton Baron courthouse. Lisa and Bert left early that morning to be at the building by nine am. They didn't really know what to expect, so a half-empty courtroom didn't surprise the couple much. Most of the gang were to come to the trial next week, as possible witnesses. For the accused, David and Delilah's parents were in the courtroom, along with David and Delilah's lawyer, Sly Fox.

Luckily the lawyer for the crown was a young lady with indirect ties to Bert through the Ringtail arsenal. Kitty Battles is a young, up-and-coming lawyer who had gone to school with Bert's cousin Justin. She is a family lawyer from a well-established firm that the Ringtails have used for decades, called Powers, Grit, and Laws from Calgary. She met quickly with Bert and Lisa just outside the courtroom before the proceedings.

"Hi, I'm Bert Raccoon and this is my fiancée, Lisa," said Bert, extending his paw.

"Hello Bert. I'm Kitty Battles. It's great to finally meet," said Kitty, shaking Bert's paw. She is a little taller than Bert, and wore a purple dress suit. "Today will just be setting the tone for the trial, with the opening statements from each side. Mr. Fox will respond to the judge on how the two accused will plead in this case. The testimony will start on Monday."

"What do you expect will happen today?" Lisa asked.

"In my professional opinion, I think both will plead not guilty," said Kitty. "Since the two of them aren't facing more serious charges like murder, it won't make much sense for them to plea-bargain if they have a chance to get off."

Bert and Lisa looked at each other with nervousness, since they had heard this song and dance from Zoey before. "What kind of time frame are David and Delilah looking at if they're convicted?" Bert asked.

"Since most of the actions were David's doing, he has the most at stake here," replied Kitty. "He is facing charges of abduction, stalking, and conduct causing bodily harm. And since Lisa was physically injured by his actions, he will be facing minimum three to five years of jail time. If all the charges stick, probably about ten to twelve. For Delilah, it's trickier. Since she was only an accomplice, her charges are based a lot on David's testimony. Her timeline is about five to eight maximum, with the chance to get off entirely. If it wasn't for David, she would probably still be a free woman now."

Shivers filtered down Bert's spine as Kitty finished. 'With everything she's done, she could get off?' his mind was screaming. "Thank you, Miss Battles. Could I have a word alone with my fiancée?"

"Of course, Bert. And please, call me Kitty." Kitty walked into the courtroom and set up shop on the right side before the judge's stand.

"Lisa my darling, we have to nail both of them for this," said Bert. "Just the thought of Delilah going free really irks me. She's a loose cannon."

"My thoughts exactly Bert," said Lisa. "But the more I think about this, the sorrier I feel for David. I saw him in the Caverns. He was scared. Scared to lose me again. And he didn't intend for me to get hurt. It was just an innocent struggle."

"I know you keep going back to your storied past with him," started Bert, "but he did drug you. He did abduct you. He was the guy who did the dirty work, so he has to pay. He did put your life in danger."

Lisa sighed. "I know Bert. It's just that we were friends for such a long time. It's hard for me to think of him as a criminal."

Bert opened his arms for a hug, and then started talking softly into her ear. "We'll get through this. We both know this isn't going to be easy. I cared for Delilah once too. Heck, Cynthia might not get to see her mom again until she's eighteen, and Delilah has been her only parent until recently. We have to be strong for Cynthia."

Lisa then looked at Bert. "You're right, honey. We have to stand united."

* * *

><p>The proceedings finally got underway when Judge Morningside came in from his chambers. He sort of looked like an older Foghorn Leghorn. "All rise. Court is now in session, with Judge Morningside presiding," said the bear bailiff beside the judge's desk.<p>

"You may be seated. We are here today to hear the opening statements and to lay the ground rules for this trial," started Judge Morningside. "Ms. Battles, the floor is yours."

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury. I am Kitty Battles. I will be prosecuting this trial for the province. Prosecuting is an interesting term; it is often confused with persecuting an injurious term rightly condemned by all freedom loving persons across the world. While these words may stem from a similar root, I say that it is not my job to persecute but to do just the opposite; my job is to seek justice."

"I work for the province. As a prosecutor I take the evidence law enforcement has acquired and present it to you so that you as lay persons may make an informed decision. It is with a deep and abiding love of the law and justice that anyone take on the role of a prosecutor. Your decisions, your actions, your errors can result in the guilty being set free or the innocent sent to prison. That is why what I am to present to you in the coming days will prove beyond a reasonable doubt that the defendants are in fact responsible for the charges that have been brought against them."

"In addition, to my role as an advocate for the province I am an advocate for the people. People like Bert and Lisa Raccoon who are the victims in this case."

"They are two young adults looking to start a life together. Before this quagmire, both of the victims had no continuous contact with the two defendants. Both had known them previously, with no past issues between them."

"The prosecution will prove the following: that in the course of a year, the defendants did indeed resume contact with the victims, the defendants did indeed seek to drive them apart and the defendants did indeed cause bodily harm to one of the victims. For the victims to go through these horrible acts is ludicrous. One victim almost lost her life. Moreover, the defense will want you to take pity on those two over there? Pity is for the innocent and when this trial is over I will prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that the accused are indeed guilty with what they have been charged. Thank you."

Bert and Lisa smiled at each other after Kitty finished. "Wow, she is good," whispered Bert into Lisa's ear.

As Mr. Fox was about to start, Bert and Lisa quickly glanced up towards the bench to get a look at both David and Delilah. Both were in dress attire, as they were out on bail. They weren't allowed to contact the victims after the kidnapping, for legal purposes. Lisa noticed David looking very tired and worried, and that warm feeling came over her again the more she looked at him. Delilah on the other hand looked smug and confident, like she did nothing wrong. Bert's face filled with disgust by just the sight of her.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury. My name is Sly Fox; I am proud and privileged to represent these two young individuals here today. Today is one of the times that I get to talk to you directly about this case. This is an important time, and I am going to do my best to communicate what happened in this case."

"This is not a case of jealousy, lust, or greed as the prosecution has tried to present. My clients here," started Mr. Fox, who motioned to his clients for everyone in the room, including the jury, "are just two young adults who were looking to rekindle old flames. They are both bright raccoons with great futures ahead of them. One is a mother of a young daughter, the other a university student near the top of his class. Will young individuals make mistakes? We all have."

"Do the mistakes that my clients have made rise to the level of criminality? The prosecution will ask you to believe that it has. I will present to you the facts. Did my clients again meet with their former partners? Yes, no one will dispute that; is this criminal? Anyone who has looked up an old friend had better hope not. Did my clients attempt to drive apart Mr. and Ms. Raccoon? Perhaps, but whatever moral or ethical concerns we may have about that, it is not a criminal matter. As to the truly criminal matters: abduction, stalking, and conduct causing bodily harm, I will prove that my clients are not guilty and that the prosecution cannot reasonably prove that they are responsible for the fates that befell Mr. and Ms. Raccoon."

"All I am asking is for you to look at the facts and keep an open mind to give my clients fair treatment. Sometimes the very last thing you hear is the thing that decides it for you. Sometimes it is what you hear at the end that is the solution to the whole problem."

"You have just heard the prosecutor describe what on the surface sounds incriminating. It is going to be hard to keep an open mind, no matter how many times his honour urges you to keep an open mind until you have heard all the evidence."

"However, once I have laid out my client's defense, you will find the prosecution's evidence to be lacking. Her description of the government's case may sound like a beautiful sports car but under the hood, what makes it run will be nothing but two mice on a treadmill."

"To make the mistake of sending these two to prison on the equivalent of two mice on a treadmill will damage their lives and leave a scar on them that no one can scrub away. All I'm asking is for you to look at the facts and give my clients a fair shake. The charges at stake here are too harsh a punishment for these two raccoons with such bright futures."

Both Bert and Lisa were ready to pile-drive Mr. Fox into the wall after he made his speech.

"Alright, we've heard the arguments from both sides. Now Mr. Fox, how does your client, David Ryan Blackmask, plead on the charges of abduction, stalking, and conduct causing bodily harm?"

"Not guilty," replied Mr. Fox.

"And for Delilah Judith Blaskmask, on the charge of conspiracy to kidnapping."

"Not guilty," replied Mr. Fox.

"Okay, we have heard what we've needed to hear for today. The trial will begin on Monday at nine am sharp. This court is adjourned," finished Judge Morningside, who then left for his chambers.

Before the courtroom started to clear out, the jury left their seating. David and Delilah got up and were talking with their lawyer, when David made eye contact with Lisa. Lisa only wanted to look at him when he wasn't looking back, but she just couldn't this time around.

"Come on Lisa, let's go," said Bert, coming to put an arm around Lisa. Lisa balked a little, and then went along with Bert after he repeated himself. After they left the courtroom, Bert pulled Lisa off to the side. "Lisa honey, are you starting to have second thoughts about this?"

"Not really. It's just this little part of me that feels sorry for him; I think it's because I still care for him," said Lisa. "I don't love him anymore; it's just a friendship thing of looking out for him. And this is probably going to ruin his life."

"Don't be afraid to speak your mind; I'm always here babe," said Bert. He grabbed her hand as they walked out of the courthouse and started back for home.

_**Author's Note: **_I would like to take this time to thank Nicky4 for proof reading my story. Especially with this chapter; his advice and insight was very helpful.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The weekend came and went in a blur. All of a sudden, the sun was rising to show the beginning of Monday morning. Bert, Lisa, and her parents drove to Edmonton for the trial, as Kitty and Zoey both mentioned that all four might have to testify. Cynthia was left with Cedric and Sophia, so she wouldn't be caught up in the middle of this fiasco. Ralph and Melissa tagged along as media for The Standard, as they weren't going to be asked to testify.

When Bert along with Lisa's family met up with Kitty in the courtroom, it was about three quarters full. Since Edmonton is a big city, the media took up the two back rows of the courtroom. Add on the Blackmask family and the locals, it didn't take long for the courtroom to fill. "Are you ready for this?" asked Kitty before the judge came to his bench.

"I'm as ready as I'm ever going to be," said Bert.

"I want those two lowlifes to pay for the pain they caused my daughter and family," said George, with a fire starting to build up inside him.

"All rise! Judge Morningside presiding." After a moment, the bailiff continued. "You may now be seated. Court is now in session."

"Just a few rules before we get started everyone," began Judge Morningside. "Shenanigans will be kept to a minimum. Keep the situation in perspective. We want this trial to be informative to the jury so they can make a sound decision. Any questions?" The crowd was silent. "Okay, let's get started. Mr. Fox, call your first witness."

"I would like to call Bert Raccoon to the stand," said Mr. Fox.

Bert smiled and patted Lisa's thigh before he made his way to the booth. The bailiff came up and faced him as he got up to the stand. He put up his right hand and had a bible in the left. "Do you promise to tell the truth, the whole truth, so help you God?"

"I do," replied Bert.

"Please be seated, Mr. Raccoon," said the bear bailiff.

Mr. Fox got up from his chair, and confidently walked towards Bert. "Mr. Raccoon, how would you describe your relationship with Miss Raccoon?"

"She is my fiancée and we'll be getting married in less than a month," smiled Bert.

"Have you always been honest with your fiancée?"

Bert tugged a little on his sweater, and looked directly at Lisa.

"Mr. Raccoon, I need an answer," said Judge Morningside.

"No, I haven't," replied Bert, lowering his head as his mood switched around 180 degrees.

"Is it true that you didn't inform Miss Raccoon of your previous relationship with my client, Miss Blackmask?" asked Mr. Fox.

"That's correct," said Bert.

"Did you tell your fiancée about your daughter?" asked Mr. Fox.

"Objection, your Honour," said Kitty.

"Sustained," said Judge Morningside. "Please rephrase the question."

"Sorry, I will remove the question," said Mr. Fox. "Where were you on the night of October 5th 1994?"

"I was in Edmonton, to talk to Delilah," started Bert. "George Raccoon and his son, Bentley, were with me. After we talked, we brought Delilah and Cynthia back to the Evergreen Forest with us."

"Did anything else happen that night?"

"After the group of us met up at George and Nicole's to check in from searching for Lisa, Delilah, Cynthia, and myself walked back to the Raccoondominium. We got Cynthia settled in, and Delilah and myself had a drink to ease the stress that was on our minds."

"Did you only have the one drink?" asked Mr. Fox.

"Yes. I went to bed, but I couldn't sleep," said Bert. "The room felt like it was spinning. I could hear someone come to the bedroom door. It was a female raccoon, probably Delilah."

"Probably?" asked Mr. Fox.

"I'm not sure," replied Bert. "I was pretty out of it. She was the only other adult female raccoon in the Raccoondominium that night. I can remember her coming in and starting to rub my shoulders." Bert then paused for a moment. "I can't remember the rest."

There was some temporary mumbling in the courtroom.

"How well do you know Mr. Blackmask?" Mr. Fox asked.

"I knew he was Delilah's younger brother, but I didn't meet him until last fall," said Bert.

"Did you know that he was Miss Raccoon's former boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"When she was kidnapped, did you automatically assume that Mr. Blackmask abducted Miss Raccoon?"

"Ye…yes," replied Bert hesitantly.

"Is it because you have had some differences with my client in the past?" asked Mr. Fox.

"No," said Bert. "He was the only other guy I can remember Lisa ever being around."

"So, you just assumed that he kidnapped Lisa, without proof?"

"Sort of," said Bert. "He did drug her once, about a few weeks before her kidnapping."

"So that proves that David Blackmask kidnapped her?"

"I had my suspicions."

"No further questions, your Honour."

"Miss Battles, you may proceed," said Judge Morningside.

"Mr. Raccoon, how long did you date Miss Blackmask?" asked Kitty.

"For about three years," said Bert, "through most of university."

"Up until last August, did you have any contact with Miss Blackmask after your relationship ended?"

"No."

"When you ended your relationship with Miss Blackmask, did you know she was pregnant?"

"No."

"Did you know she had a child before she approached you last August?"

"No." There were more rumbles in the courtroom.

"When you met up with Miss Blackmask last August, did she ever mention to Lisa Raccoon that you were Cynthia's father when she was dating Mr. Blackmask?"

"No," said Bert. "Actually when I brought up that I was now with Lisa, Delilah started acting a little oddly. She seemed uptight and defensive; she was always easy-going when I dated her."

"Mr. Raccoon, what do you remember on the morning of October 6th 1994?"

"I remember having a killer headache," recalled Bert. "I got up and went to get some aspirin from the bathroom. I looked in the mirror, and I was completely naked. I found that odd because I always have my sweater on. I walked back to the bedroom, and noticed my sweater crumpled at the foot of the bed. I picked it up, and there was the smell of perfume all over it."

"Was the smell of the perfume familiar to you?" asked Kitty.

"No," replied Bert. "I used to live with two of my friends; which one is female. She never had that type of perfume. And Lisa definitely doesn't."

"Do you think that Miss Blackmask drugged you like her brother did to Miss Raccoon?" asked Kitty.

"Objection, your Honour," said Mr. Fox.

"Sustained," said Judge Morningside."

"I'll rephrase. You have mentioned in your report to the police that you passed out after one drink?" asked Kitty. "Are you usually a light drinker?"

"Yes, I did mention it to the police," said Bert. "And I drink some socially, so I never pass out after one drink."

"No further questions, your Honour."

"You may step down Mr. Raccoon," said Judge Morningside. "Mr. Fox, please call your next witness."

"The defence calls Lisa Raccoon to the stand."

Lisa got up and smiled at her parents as she passed them on the bench. As she approached the witness stand, her nerves were beginning to eat at her, as she felt like she was falling into some kind of trick.

"Please state your name," asked the bear bailiff, after he asked for her oath.

"Lisa Giselle Raccoon," replied Lisa.

"Your may proceed, Mr. Fox," said Judge Morningside.

"Miss Raccoon, how long have you known Mr. Blackmask?" asked Mr. Fox.

"Since Grade seven," said Lisa. "So about seven years."

"I take it you went through school together?"

"Yes, until the end of Grade eleven."

"Has Mr. Blackmask done anything to hurt you physically or mentally in the past?"

"I found a roofie capsule next to my drink one time when we were drinking together last fall, but I can't prove that it was from him."

"Did you two date at one point?"

"Yes, since about Grade nine until I left Spruce Grove," said Lisa. "We would go to school dances together before then, but nothing major."

"How would you describe your relationship?"

"To tell you the truth," Lisa started, looking away from Bert in the crowd, "that we were perfect for each other. We did everything together. We went through the tough teenage years together. Until I met Bert, I thought David and I were _soul mates._"

There was some rumbling in the room, with a weak smile forming on David's face. Bert was outraged by the testimony. He angrily got up and stormed out of the courtroom.

"Order in the court!" yelled Judge Morningside, banging his gavel.

"Bert!" yelled Lisa from the witness stand.

"Miss Raccoon!" started Judge Morningside. "Please get back to the task at hand."

"I'm going to track down Bert," said Ralph to Melissa. "We don't need him to do anything rash."

"I'll be here," replied Melissa.

Lisa was visually shaken at what just transpired as the questioning continued.

"What ended your relationship with Mr. Blackmask?" began Mr. Fox.

"When my family moved away to the Evergreen Forest," started Lisa. "My dad lost his job when the local restaurant in Spruce Grove shut down, and couldn't find work."

"Did you miss him when you moved?"

"Yes. But as time elapsed, my family and new friends of Evergreen made the transition easier."

"When did you meet Mr. Blackmask again?"

"When I started university last fall," said Lisa. "We were in a couple of the same classes, so we became study partners."

"Did you work on projects outside the classroom?"

"Yes."

"Would you say that you spent a few evenings a week with Mr. Blackmask?"

"Yes, but..."

"Did he ever pressure you at those times?"

"No."

"Did you ever know that Bert Raccoon was the father of Miss Blackmask's daughter during your time together with Mr. Blackmask?" asked Mr. Fox, changing gears to grind Lisa now.

"No."

"Was your relationship strained with Miss Blackmask?"

"Previously, no. We got along pretty well."

"No more questions, your Honour," finished Mr. Fox.

"Miss Battles," began Judge Morningside, "you may proceed."

Kitty slowly got up and walked towards Lisa, a small tactic to help her regain some of her composure. "Lisa, can you describe the night of September 22nd 1994?" started Kitty.

"Yes. Myself, my classmate Nancy, and David began work on a huge term paper. We met up in my dorm room. We worked for about two hours on it, and we all started getting a little bored and restless. David went back to his dorm room and grabbed some beer and a mickey of rum, so we could loosen up a bit. We all had a beer, then Nancy left. That just left David and me to reminisce about the old days."

"What happened afterwards?" asked Kitty.

"David and I had a shot of rum, and then I went to the washroom. After I came back, David had poured another beer for himself and me. After a couple of sips of the cup, I started feeling very tired. I can remember David asking me if I was tired, which I said yes. Then next thing I remember, I woke up on the floor and it was morning. David was gone."

"Then what happened in the following morning/afternoon?"

"Just after lunch, Bert came to visit me. The room was a mess, and David came back minutes after Bert arrived to clean up. After David left again, Bert found a capsule beside my half glass of beer on the dresser."

"Was there anyone else in the room that night other than David or Nancy?"

"No."

"Can you describe the night of September 30th 1994?"

"I was completing some homework that evening, and needed a little break. I went for a walk in the park adjacent to the campus, and David drove up beside me. He asked if I wanted to get a couple of drinks with him, and I declined. About ten minutes later, I came back to my dorm room and noticed the window was open. I closed it when I left beforehand. The lights then turned off, and it wasn't a power failure, as I noticed the lights in the hallway were still on under the door. I slowly found my way towards the bathroom, and the last thing I remember in someone covering my mouth."

The courtroom rumbled.

"What is the next thing you remember?" asked Kitty.

"I woke up, and noticed I wasn't at the university anymore. I was in a dark, dank place; it resembled the Caverns, which I was right."

"Echo Caverns?" asked Kitty.

"Yes," replied Lisa, growing restless. "After a few minutes, David came in. He did leave me some food and water, but my foot was chained to the wall."

The crowd rumbled some more, which forced the judge to bang his gavel. "Order in the court." After a few moments, Kitty began again.

"How long were you kept in that hiding spot?"

"For over a week, I presume. David was there most of the time, and I really couldn't get an answer out of him for why he kidnapped me. Until one day..."

"Go on," replied Kitty.

"David came back to the hideout, and seemed really freaked out. It was like he couldn't find his way out. I know David; I knew something was up because he doesn't hide his emotions well. That's when he told me that he still had feelings for me."

"Romantic feelings?"

"Yes. He wanted me back. But I told him things had changed. I was with Bert now. In an effort to save face, he told me that his sister put him up to this."

"You mean Miss Blackmask orchestrated the kidnapping?" asked Kitty.

"Objection," said Mr. Fox.

"Overruled," said Judge Morningside. "Answer the question, Miss Raccoon."

"Yes. I didn't believe him at first, but then I started to put the pieces together. About two months earlier, Delilah met up with Bert in Edmonton at his concert. That's when she told him about his daughter."

"Do you think Miss Blackmask wanted to get back with your fiancée?"

"Objection," answered Mr. Fox.

"Sustained," said Judge Morningside.

"Let me rephrase that. Did Miss Blackmask contact Mr. Raccoon before about his daughter, to rekindle their relationship?"

"Not that I know of."

"What happened with Mr. Blackmask afterwards when he said he still had feelings for you?"

"He said that his sister had all the power. That she wanted to get back together with Bert. That's what I thought this was all about until David said he still had feelings for me."

"Did something happen the next day?"

"Yes. David decided to move me out of the hideout, because he sensed that my friends were getting too close. We came upon the waterfall inside the Caverns, but then he panicked when he saw my friends at the bottom going into the Caverns."

"What happened after that?"

"I tried to show him that the waterfall was safe to go down. He balked and started arguing with me, then he grabbed my arm and we started a struggle. That's the last thing I remember, but I was told when I regained consciousness that I hit my head on a boulder before the waterfall."

"When did you regain consciousness?" asked Kitty.

"About a week later. The trauma of the fall caused a part of my brain to start haemorrhaging and I needed immediate surgery. Luckily, I made a full recovery."

"No more further questions, your Honour," said Kitty.

"Miss Raccoon, you may step down," responded Judge Morningside.

Instead of walking back to her seat in the crowd, she ran out of the courtroom to find Bert.

"We will be in recess for one hour, and we will resume at one o'clock this afternoon," spoke Judge Morningside. He banged his gavel to dismiss the courtroom.

Meanwhile, Lisa ran as fast as possible to find Bert. Thankfully, he didn't get too far, as Ralph was talking with Bert in a park that was across from the courthouse.

"I'm glad I found you," said Lisa, sort of defeated. "Can I have a few minutes with Bert?"

"Thanks for the chat Ralph," said Bert lowly as Ralph left the park bench.

"Anytime Bert," replied Ralph as he started across the street. "You always had my back in my dark days, so I'm glad to return the favour, old buddy."

"Bert, you know I didn't mean..."

"It's just the way you said it, Lisa," replied Bert as he gathered himself. "It just sounded like I was your second choice."

Lisa sat beside Bert on the bench. "Maybe when I first moved to the Forest you were," said Lisa, which didn't bring any relief to her beau's face. "But now, there is no choice. You are my rock. I want to be with you forever." Lisa grabbed Bert's hand and smiled.

"Out of all the guys out there, why would you choose me?" asked Bert, looking down. "I'm not a male model. I'm not a movie star. I was bumming a room from my friends when we started our friendship. You are so perfect; you can have anyone you want." Bert lifted his head and turned to Lisa. "You are so beautiful; I don't know if I deserve you."

Lisa cracked a smile and gave Bert a big hug. "You are so fun to be around. You keep me on my toes. You always try to do the right thing; it doesn't matter how high you have to jump or how long the journey. You got rid of your evil uncle. You saved me from Mount Vulcan. You are always there for me when I need you most. In the end, it doesn't matter how big your biceps are, or where you travel, or the material things; it's how you make people feel. You bring special gifts that can't be measured. You bring that special gift of making me feel important that I need and cherish."

"What would I ever do without you?" asked Bert half jokingly. "I would do all those things again in a heartbeat. I love you with all of my heart and soul." The two raccoons embraced and locked lips on the park bench, and then walked hand in hand back into the courthouse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After lunch, the court session resumed. This afternoon is going to be the testimony of the two assumingly guilty raccoons.

"Mr. Fox, you may call your next witness," started Judge Morningside.

"I would like to call Mr. David Blackmask to the stand."

David walked up to the stand with increased confidence, as he knew he now had a chance to lessen his own burden.

"Please state your name," asked the bear bailiff.

"David Ryan Blackmask," stated David.

"Please be seated."

"Mr. Blackmask," began Mr. Fox, "how would you describe your relationship with Miss Raccoon?"

David looked toward Lisa in the crowd, and smiled a little. Lisa's face softened back. "We were best friends for about five years. Once Lisa arrived in Spruce Grove, we hit it off right away. She was fun, kind, and good looking; she has now grown to become a smart, sensible young woman."

"Did you two date at that time?"

"Yes, for about two years."

"Then what happened?"

"She and her family moved to the Evergreen Forest. I was devastated. Our relationship was very sound; it messed with me mentally."

"How so?"

"I was an A plus student before. I became a B-C student within one year after she left. Luckily, I was still able to get a small scholarship to the University of Alberta."

"Is that where you met up with Miss Raccoon again?"

"Yes. It was the first time we saw each other in almost three years."

"Did you know that she was seeing someone else when you met up with her again?"

"Yes. Actually, she wouldn't stop talking about him. Of course that made me a little jealous; but Lisa and I were good friends in the past and I didn't want to mess with it. I would never purposely hurt Lisa."

George's face started to fill with anger after David's words.

"When Miss Raccoon was allegedly kidnapped, how did she react towards you?"

"When I was with her in the Echo Caverns, she did have her reservations; but we were pretty rational towards each other through the whole ordeal."

"Did you two drink socially together in the past?"

"Yes. We used to party all the time. I would always make sure that she got home safely."

"No further questions, your Honour."

"Miss Battles, you may proceed," spoke Judge Morningside.

"Mr. Blackmask, when did you first start noticing that your sister was acting suspiciously around you?"

"Objection," stated Mr. Fox.

"Overruled. Please answer the question, Mr. Blackmask," said Judge Morningside.

"It was after Bert's show in Edmonton. She was planning to go see him; I didn't think anything of it at the time, so a revenge plot was the furthest thing from my mind. A day or two after his concert, Delilah asked me jokingly if I wanted Lisa back, which I said lightly 'of course'."

"It sounds like to me Mr. Blackmask that you're trying to blame this solely on your sister…"

"Exactly. It was like Delilah needed me in her 'scheme' for them to pull it off. If I was able to grab Lisa's attention, it would make everything easier."

"Objection, badgering the witness," said Mr. Fox, half-heartedly.

"Overruled," said Judge Morningside. He then looked over to David. "He seems pretty relaxed to me, Mr. Fox."

"Umm. Didn't you say 'them' just now?" asked Kitty, somewhat confused.

"That's correct. I found out later that she was getting help…from Astor Ringtail."

The courtroom hummed.

"Order!" barked Judge Morningside.

"Mr. Ringtail?" asked Kitty. "What does he have to do with this?"

"He was financially supporting my sister. They had an affair at one point. Then when he found out the connection between Bert and Delilah, it snowballed from there."

"How did you plan Miss Raccoon to get drugged?" asked Kitty, changing the pace.

"It just sort of came about. We were really having a good time rekindling our friendship again during the first month of school. My sister would keep harassing me on trying to get Lisa to think that I slept with her, so Bert would get suspicious. Delilah told me if I didn't go through with it that night, she would get Astor's goons to come rough me up."

The courtroom started to hum again. Delilah stared at Mr. Fox, looking like she wanted him to do something. "Your Honour, can I get a recess to talk to my client?"

"Recess is granted for ten minutes," said Judge Morningside. Then he banged his gavel.

David stepped down from the stand, and Delilah lost it on him as he approached their table. "What the %$#* are you doing, David? You know we're supposed to be on the same team here!"

"You were trying to use me from the beginning," realized David, not even making eye contact with his sister. "Astor was your sugar daddy. You didn't care if I was locked up and you threw away the key." Then he turned his attention over to Mr. Fox. "Mr. Fox, I will no longer be needing your services."

"What? You can't do that!" exclaimed Mr. Fox. "You'll be creating suicide!"

"I'll take my chances." As he was walking over to the prosecution's side of the courtroom, he looked at his sister one last time. "Your daughter's better off not even knowing you."

Delilah placed her paws on her face as she couldn't believe what was happening. Her world was starting to fall apart.

After the ten minute recess, Judge Morningside was shocked to see David on the other side of the courtroom, with the jury expressing the same response. "Mr. Blackmask, you are a client of Mr. Fox."

"Not any longer," he told the judge.

"Your Honour, new evidence has come to light in this case, as well as a new client," started Kitty. "I need time to talk with my new client about his options. I ask permission of the court to be adjourned until the beginning of next week."

"I see no problem in that, Miss Battles," replied Judge Morningside. "Court is adjourned until Tuesday at nine am."

"Thank you for joining our fight, Mr. Blackmask," said Kitty as she shook his paw. "I know this is highly unorthodox, but I will plan to meet with you tomorrow. From here on in, you should avoid contact with your sister at all costs."

David glared quickly over Kitty's shoulder at his sister. "That shouldn't be a problem, Miss Battles."

* * *

><p>After Kitty visited with David at the Grassroots restaurant the next day, David paid his tab and was ready to leave when he bumped into a familiar face at the door.<p>

"Lisa? What are you doing here?" asked David surprisingly.

"Bert decided to take Cynthia to West Edmonton Mall for a little fun; I'm going to join them later," began Lisa, "but I think we have some loose ends to tie up. I know you were in a private meeting with Kitty, but I asked her where you two were meeting and I agreed to come after she left."

Luckily, David spotted that his table was still open, and stuck out his elbow. "Would you like to join me?"

Lisa giggled. "It's a date."

The two strode to the open table and sat opposite each other. "After what happened yesterday, I had to come visit you to see what made you change your mind," said Lisa, pulling up a chair. "I think it's safe to say that it caught everyone off guard."

"After your testimony, I knew yesterday was my only shot to come clean. My sister is not who she once was. I don't know what it is; she has totally changed from the kind sister that I grew up with. It's like she's only out for herself now; no one else matters."

"That's funny; that's exactly what Bert told me. How did you find out she was meeting with Astor?" asked Lisa.

"She just told me that she had some 'help' to pull off this plan, then I found out later it was Astor," said David. "She originally told me to 'go along with it' and nothing bad would happen to me. Then I started to figure out that she was using me. I never meant to drug you. Actually, the drug I slipped into your beer was just a sedative. And the kidnapping..."

"What about it, David?" asked Lisa, feeling more sympathetic towards him now.

"That night, on campus, remember?" asked David. "When I pulled up in my car and asked if you wanted to drink with me? That's the last time I saw you that night."

Lisa was confused. She just assumed it was David, but all she could remember was David taking her blindfold off when she awoke in the Caverns. "What do you mean; that it wasn't you?"

"Astor's goons are the ones that pulled it off. Originally, I was supposed to do it, but once Delilah noticed that I was having second thoughts, she turned to plan B. I just couldn't do it to you. I was trying to get to you before they did. And that's only the half of it."

"There's more?" asked Lisa, feeling this was all starting to go over her head.

"After I drove away, I raced over to your dorm room. But as I got out of my car, one of Astor's goons approached me. The last thing I remember is a hand going over my mouth from behind, and I woke up with you in the Caverns with an ankle monitor."

Lisa was totally blown away. "You mean, you were kidnapped too?"

"In a way, yes," began David. "Astor wanted to make sure that I was confined there, and to make sure you would not interfere. I went along with it, until I snapped in the Caverns later. Then, that horrible accident happened…" David shuddered and paused before he continued. "When I was taken into custody, the accident made me a convenient scape goat for Astor and Delilah. And they almost got away with it."

"After what happened the week before, I didn't trust you." She then filed back for a moment. "You were trying to protect me all along. If you didn't go through with the kidnapping, then do you know who did?"

"I can't remember his full name. But I think his first name was Troy."

"Oh my god...Troy Malone?" quivered Lisa nervously. Lisa's facial expression changed to fear at the drop of a hat. "Do, do you know where he is now?"

"Lisa, do you know him?" asked David, reaching across the table and putting his hand on top of hers to calm her, noticing that her face was turning white. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I, I don't know," replied Lisa, getting worked up. "He is Annie Ringtail's father; and he used to date Melissa. He is Astor's right hand man, and he was involved in the fiasco that went down at Ringtail Works about a month ago. He kidnapped Bert and helped with kidnapping his family; he's a very dangerous man."

"I heard in the news that he disappeared after the explosion at the Ringtail Works building. Is that true?" asked David, growing concerned.

"Yeah, he did. Astor's son Justin said that they haven't been able to find him. If he's on the loose..."

David stood up and pulled his chair beside Lisa's on the other side of the table. He grabbed her hand once more. "You have lots of family and friends to protect you. With the lawyers and resources that the Ringtails have, you know they are keeping a close eye on Troy as well as Justin's younger brother. And you know Bert will do anything to protect you. Even though Bert's the one you chose..."

"David," Lisa interrupted him and paused before she continued, "I believe you're telling the truth. And, and I don't want to admit it, but if it wasn't for Bert..."

David's heart was starting to sink from the potent mix of his libido and a heavy dose of reality. "Do, do you think we would still be together?"

"I never want Bert to know this," started Lisa, looking down and taking a deep breath before looking up to David again. "After what has gone down in my life the last couple of years, I can't go back now. But if my family didn't move away...who knows where our relationship would have ended up."

"I feel the same way about you," said David, starting to crack with a heavy heart. "But I screwed up too many times to get that chance with you again. I just want to make sure you're safe. We have to find Troy and nail him for this."

"And your sister?" replied Lisa. "What are both of your options now?"

"If it was my old sister I knew, I would never do this," began David, "to tear her away from her daughter. But she needs to pay for what she's done to all of us. Bert is right." He gazed up and down Lisa. "You are a perfect mother figure for Cynthia, so it has made my decision easier on what I have to do."

Both raccoons felt the room getting stuffy, so they walked outside together to an open bench at nearby Citiview Park before going on.

"I was facing some pretty serious charges before. I interfered with your kidnapping and injury, so I will still have to serve some sort of sentence. I was facing eight to ten years before, but now with my testimony, I can probably reduce that to twelve to eighteen months. I won't get off, but my sister and hopefully Troy will go down just as they deserve."

"What sort of charges could your sister be facing now?" asked Lisa.

"She was facing conspiracy charges before, but now that she had a plan, motive, and connections, she could go away for the next decade of Cynthia's life, maybe worse."

"I just want this all to end; I just wish this never came to be," said Lisa, looking at David sadly. "But you were in a tough spot. If you would have known about Troy..."

"I can't worry about that now," said David, putting his arm around her. "I'm just thankful that you're still alive and made a full recovery. I could have been charged with much worse. I don't think I would have been able to carry on if..."

"Let's just make sure the right people pay," cut in Lisa, relaxing into David's chest and looking towards the centennial statues at the centre of the park. "We are on the same team now. Let's play ball."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After a little hiatus, the trial resumed the following Tuesday. The spotlight this week is now blazing on Delilah, as she now can no longer avoid it. Once Judge Morningside opened the session, Mr. Fox began.

"I would like to call Miss Delilah Blackmask to the stand," started out Mr. Fox.

Delilah walked up to the stand and took her oath. She scanned the crowd and smiled slyly at Bert once she found him, which he shot back an icy glare.

"What is your relationship with Mr. Raccoon?" started Mr. Fox.

"We dated for three years in university," began Delilah. "We met at campus through mutual friends."

"Have you kept contact with Mr. Raccoon after university?"

"Not until this past August. We both live in different communities in the province; we decided to go our separate ways at the end of our relationship."

"Was there any animosity between the two of you that caused the break up?" asked Mr. Fox.

"No. We were just going on different paths in life. I wanted to settle down and start a family, while Bert had bigger plans of starting a music career."

"When did you find out that you were pregnant with your daughter?"

"Near the end of April the year we split up. Bert had already headed back home, and we had been broken up for about two months. I just thought at the time that I didn't need to burden him with something he didn't want or hope for."

"Are you saying that Mr. Raccoon wouldn't be a good father?"

"Objection," replied Kitty. "Mr. Raccoon being a good father has no bearing on this case."

"Overruled," said the judge. "Please answer the question Miss Blackmask."

"At that time, maybe." Bert looked a little sheepish in the crowd as there were some mumbles in the courtroom before she continued. "It's not that he was a bad guy. He just wasn't ready to raise children yet; it was the furthest thing from both of our minds at the time."

"So, you just saddled yourself with the daunting responsibility of raising your daughter?"

"I guess I did. To put it in perspective, I was more mature than Bert at that time. He loved to have fun. He was so caring and always made me feel included. But he was a little reckless. He used to party lots. He used to drink lots. I just didn't know if I wanted to put my daughter in that type of atmosphere."

"Do you regret that decision now?"

"Yes I do. My daughter lost four years of knowing her father. When I met Bert again, he was his same fun-loving self; but he seemed to have matured a little. I guess time can change a person."

"How do you know Miss Raccoon?"

"I first met Lisa while my brother David was dating her. They spent much time together both in and out of school. She was sweet and quiet; but she was very friendly and we hit it off pretty well."

"Do you have any animosity towards Miss Raccoon for dating Mr. Raccoon now?"

"I never wanted to get back with Bert. But a part of me will always care for him."

"Have you and your brother always been close?"

"Very. The two of us always did everything together. He likes to take time to enjoy the simple things and make you feel included. I think that's what attracted me to Bert so much at university; he likes to have a good time and make you laugh."

"Where were you on the night of October 5th 1994?"

"I was with Bert in the Evergreen Forest. I agreed to bring Cynthia to visit on Thanksgiving, and came a little early with him along with Mr. George Raccoon and his son Bentley."

"Did they come pick you up?"

"They were looking for Lisa, and asked me if I had seen her lately. I decided to come back with them afterwards."

"Where did you stay that night?"

"At Ralph and Melissa Raccoon's raccoondominium. Bert lived with them. Ralph and Melissa stayed at Ralph's brother's place, and Bert, Cynthia, and I went to the raccoondominium."

"What happened once you arrived at the raccoonodominium?"

"Not much. We shared a drink and hit the sack after we had just arrived an hour before."

"Did you see your brother regularly during Lisa's disappearance?"

"Yes. I saw him three times during the time Lisa was missing."

"No further questions, your Honour," finished Mr. Fox.

"Miss Battles, you may begin," said Judge Morningside.

"Miss Blackmask, how well do you know Mr. Raccoon personally?"

"I met his parents once. Nice folks. I know his favourite food, his favourite music, the things he likes to do...I think I know him pretty well."

"Well enough to know Bert's biological parents?" asked Kitty slyly.

"Objection, your Honour," replied Mr. Fox. "What does this have to do with the case?"

"Overruled," began the judge. "But get to the point, Miss Battles."

"What do you mean?" asked Delilah. "I never knew Bert was adopted."

"Let me ask you another question. Have you ever been employed by Ringtail Works?"

Delilah's firm stance was starting to give. She cleared her throat.

"Miss Blackmask, please answer the question," said Judge Morningside.

"Yes," replied Delilah weakly.

"Did you ever work closely with Mr. Astor Ringtail?"

"Yes," Delilah began quietly. "I was his personal assistant for a year a few years back."

The crowd started to mumble again.

"Did you ever have any meetings with Mr. Ringtail after your employment with Ringtail Works?"

"Not that I recall," started Delilah.

"Remember, Miss Blackmask, you are under oath," said Kitty.

Delilah sucked up her courage and stood firm. "No."

"Judge, I would like to bring the attention of the courtroom to a new piece of evidence, Exhibit A. I have a photo taken from a security camera with Mr. Ringtail escorting Miss Blackmask at the Valleyview restaurant in downtown Calgary, taken sometime in mid-September of this past year."

The bailiff took the photo from Kitty and handed it to the judge. "It says here the date is September 10th, 1994. Would you like to backtrack, Miss Blackmask, before we continue?" asked Judge Morningside.

Delilah swallowed hard and cleared her throat. "I met up with him for lunch once."

"I would like to bring some more evidence to light," began Kitty. "These are bank statements for Miss Blackmask's mortgage of her home in Edmonton. Let the records show that her payments were being made by the account of A. Ringtail."

The crowd mumbled again. The bailiff once again collected the statements from Kitty and showed them to Judge Morningside.

"Now, I ask you again, Miss Blackmask. How well do you know Mr. Ringtail?"

"I, I..." began Delilah, knowing her ship was about to sink. "I had an affair with Mr. Ringtail."

The courtroom gasped.

"Order, order in the courtroom," as Judge Morningside banged his gavel.

"How were you able to get a backstage pass to the Radical Lip concert?" asked Kitty.

"Astor purchased it for me."

Mr. Fox could feel the momentum slipping away.

"What was in the deal for you to break up Mr. and Miss Raccoon relationship?" asked Kitty.

"Objection," said Mr. Fox, trying to hold the doors closed to the oncoming tornado.

"Overruled," said the judge. "Answer the question."

Delilah knew her goose was cooked, so now was the time to bail and come clean to save face. "That Mr. Ringtail would keep making my payments and financially support me if I got rid of Bert."

Bert was stunned in the crowd. He knew Delilah was more underhanded now, but didn't think that she would stoop this low.

"What do you mean by 'getting rid of Bert?'" asked Kitty.

"So I would be set for life," said Delilah.

"So, let me get this straight. Mr. Ringtail blackmailed you for information on his nephew, and financially supported you while you had a bounty out on him?"

"That's correct," deadpanned Delilah.

The courtroom started to rumble again.

"Order!" barked Judge Morningside, banging his gavel. After a moment, he allowed Kitty to continue.

"So," began Kitty, "how does your brother figure into all of this?"

"He wanted to have Lisa back, albeit reluctantly. He stalled with the plan at first, but with Astor covering our tracks, it set him more at ease."

"Isn't it true that you had your brother on an ankle monitor when he was in the Echo Caverns with Lisa; to make sure he stayed there?"

"Yyess," answered Delilah weakly.

"So, did your brother come over to your house while Lisa was missing?"

"N, n, no," replied Delilah. "I, I…"

"What is it?" asked Kitty.

"I didn't see him…"

"So, you mean that you lied under oath to the jury just now about your brother's whereabouts?" asked Kitty.

Delilah looked down trying to avoid eye contact and spoke lowly. "Yes."

"Can you repeat that, Miss Blackmask?" asked Kitty.

"Yes," replied Delilah.

Judge Morningside spoke. "One more lie out of you young lady and I will hold you in contempt."

Delilah looked weakly up at the judge. "I understand."

"Did you plan to drug Miss Raccoon and Mr. Raccoon?" asked Kitty.

"Indirectly, yes," replied Delilah.

"No further questions."

"Miss Blackmask, you may step down," said Judge Morningside. Delilah slowly slinked away to her seat before the judge spoke again. "Do you have any more witnesses, Mr. Fox?"

"I have some character witnesses," began Mr. Fox. "I'd like to call…"

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

The court continued that Tuesday with more predictable results. With the witnesses and charges mounting against Delilah, her lawyer advised her later in the week to take a guilty plea for a lesser sentence. After two days of David's testimony and a few character witnesses, the jury came back with a verdict of guilty of second degree conspiracy, a charge for distributing narcotics, one count of fraud, and two counts of misrepresentation. All of these charges added up to eight years in prison, with no chance of parole for three years. But these underhanded deeds didn't even cause her biggest downfall. To make matters worse for her, Bert and Lisa were given full parental custody of Cynthia until she reached eighteen in family court, with no contact with her biological daughter for that duration.

As for David, he got a reduced sentence due to his cooperation with the courts. He was given two hundred hours of community service, along with a probation period of two years. He and Lisa became very good friends again, with Bert not feeling the least bit threatened because of his upcoming wedding to Lisa two weeks after the trial ended.

Unfortunately, the Troy watch continues. With all of the new evidence such as the narcotic deals, the threats, the kidnapping, along with the damage that occurred during the Ringtail fiasco, a North American wide warrant was issued for his arrest just before Delilah received her sentence. Only time will tell if he finally gets what he deserves.

The End

**Author's Note: **I know this might be an abrupt end, but I didn't want this story to drag along with the character witnesses. I would like to deeply thank Nicky4 again for his proofreading, and my other friends for their advice and input. Now with all of the loose ends tied up, stay tuned for the sequel to Secrets and Heroes called "Time Marches On" coming in the future!


End file.
